fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Hiro's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Hiro Hamada was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Fred. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told him. "And you keep the change." he said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Hiro was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Fred moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Hiro took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Tommy Pickles came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Tommy. "You left your rash cream in my room." Anna said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore." "No?" Hans questioned. "My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Tommy went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Honey Lemon. "It was awesome!" said Hiro. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Go Go Tomago was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Honey. "I know." said Hiro. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Honey. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Elsa showed up angrily to speak to Hiro. "Hello, Hiro." she said angrily. "Hi, Elsa." said Hiro, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Anna asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Hiro glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Hiro, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Elsa coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Father paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Go Go stopped her firmly. "What?!" Elsa was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Tommy. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Hiro cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, Caucasian, sweating, and wearing snowy clothes with transparent sleeves." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Kristoff suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Anna. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Tommy. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Go Go. When suddenly, Elsa was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Hiro! Hiro! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Elsa still in their grip in front of Hiro. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Hiro frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Elsa out of the theater as she screamed. "Hiro!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Hiro! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Hiro asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Honey. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes